


A Casualty of War

by LadyFangs



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFangs/pseuds/LadyFangs





	A Casualty of War

**A Casualty of War**

 

The lips he once kissed are now split.

Her chest…the breasts he suckled in passion, slashed.

Her belly…the soft skin he caressed, cut.

She is broken.

Lorca closes his eyes. Hands grip the footboard of the bed. It is bright in the medical bay. Too bright. His eyes burn from the intensity of the light. At least it is what he tells himself in place of the truth.

Did he love her? He does not know. It has been a long time since he loved anyone. He does not understand the concept anymore. But he did…does…care.

As he cares for all of his crew.

There have been many casualties since the start of this war. But none quite like this.

Landry.

He does not do emotion. Nor does he do sentiment.

She was a fine warrior.

That’s what he tells himself.

A warrior. Nothing more than that.

Because anything more than that would require guilt.

And there can be no guilt.

No guilt. No love. No sentiment. No emotion.

These are the casualties of war.


End file.
